Prisoner from The Prince
by Shanime101
Summary: When Elizabeth is kidnapped Meliodas races to get her back. On his jurney he and Elizabeth both discover their feelings.


**This story swiches from peoples point of veiw.**

 **I** t has been almost a year since Henderixson was killed. I, Elizabeth of Lioness, have been with Sir Meliodas since. I intend to stay with him until he sends me away...even then I'll never leave him! I work at The Boar Hat for now! It's so fun! We always have a good laugh and Sir Bans cooking is truly delicouse!Me Diane and Merlin love some girl time and like i said...I'm with Meliodas so It's the best it could ever possibly be! Now...the 25th of July is coming up and It's Sir Meliodas's birthday! I plan to make it amazing!

"Hey Elizabeth!" Sir Meliodas strolled casually across the Tavern to the bar. The others had'nt arived yet."Good morning! Lovely day huh..." I continued sweeping."Hey Elizabeth. Can you go down to the market and grab some apples. Atleast 20. I need to make some more cider." I nodded and propped my broom on the wall. I ran to the market but nowhere was selling apples...weird.

I finnaly came across somewhere that was selling and got the 20 apples. Before i was about to leave Lioness Market something grabbed my shoulder!"What the-" It was so tall. So intimidating. I screamed as It tightened It's grip on my shoulders! It was dark now and nobodey was around to help! I heard the tavern doors slam open. It was only over the wall. I whatched as Sir Meliodas jumped the wall and charged over to me. The thing slapped me and knocked me out cold.

 **From Meliodas' point of View...**

"Wow...Elizabeth sure has taken a while! It's going dark!" Hawk tottled across the counter. The tavern was empty. Weird."Well I'm sure she'll be back soo-" "Aaaaaah" That was Elizabeth!I ran outside of the Tavern and jumped the wall, there i whached as Elizabeth was being grappled." Arrrrgh!" I ran to her drawing my sword! But the thing holding her slapped her and ran away! "All of the Seven deadly Sins will save her!" I ran back inside to get Merlin and Gowther!"I know they went to the North. Elizabeths pulse is extreamly high. She is completely terrified." Man having Gowther around is lucky!"Well...hold onto me i can get us to the castle as that seems to be where he is going." Merlin teleported us. The king was there?"Meliodas? Where is Elizabeth? She hasn't come home!" Shit. Now i have to explain it to this guy?."Someone took her.I'm going to get her back!"

"Captain...It's almost sunrise now...do we have any leads?" You could hear how worried she was in her voice. Good. I want them worried. It means they care."Yeah...Merlin said north so until she sences any change we go north and hope we find something or someone who knows something." I swore to protect to her and protect her is what I'm going to do! "Captain?" I hated how emotionless Gowther always sounded...mind you, It's what made Gowther Gowther. He was trying to learn more about humans and I like that he is trying.

"Yeah."

"Do you love Elizabeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not only does hers but your heart rate goes up around her and you seem more lively."

I stopped and thought a second. Ban and King were coaxing Diane in not crushing me."Stop! They've changed direction. It seems they are near Hiddleting." Merlin stepped forward."We need to hurry! The signal gets weaker the furthur they are away from me!"My heart was racing. Hiddleting was known for bandits and theifs. Along with the occasional murder. A real bad place to be if you don't belong their."Lets go then." Ban raced forward, the others following him.

 **Elizabeths Point of Veiw**

I woke up to someone whistling at me. I was thrown over someones shoulder and being carried. Many men followed while hooting."Hey! Put me down! Let go!" I punched their back and they dropped me."Fine I'll leave you hear so you can be raped." I was still in my made uniform and many men aproached."No!" I stood up and faced them."I'm Princess Eizabeth Of Liones!Do anything to me and...and..." The thought hit me.Did Meliodas know i was gone? Father and Margret.They don't know i'm alive! I sank back down to my knees."Let me go! Please!" I was begging like a pathetic child. I'm not stronge. Im just a weak waist of space.I was once again picked up but this time they threw me into a wall!"Meliodas..." I passed out again.

 **Meliodas point of veiw**

"Merlin! Teleport us!" I held onto her along with the others. We appeared in the middle of the market place. There was a wall that had been hit with something hard."Hey... That guy was nuts for throwing a princess!" I heard someone say. Elizabeth...I need her safe!"Hey! Who had the princess. Where did they go!" They pointed to a castle in the distance."She was in bad shape. Even thrown at a wall. Dude flashed her panties and ass to everyone! Nice looking peice 'a' meat!" I punched him.Nobody spoke of her like that around me. Ban grinned as he looked around."Better get going Captain." Hawk Sat on his shoulder."Yeah."

 **Elizabeths point of veiw**

When i woke up i was in a large room surrounded with flowers. Before i could blink the door opened and a tall black haired man with the face of a twelve year old sat on the end of the bed i was in."Sorry about throwing you at a wall! Dont worry though!The knight who did that has been killed now!" He staired at me with delight. Pig. I was in a silk night dress what went just above my knees. He undressed me?!"Take me back right now! Sir Meliodas is probably..." Probably not botherd."Meliodas?Shit." The man started sweating."Don't move!" He left the room and slammed the door! I ran to the window and looked down. I was in a tower looking over a town. I nearly fell out of the window when a maid walked in!"Are you alright miss?" She sounded so scared.

"Yes...i just miss home." She looked so skinny and sleep deprived."Please let me leave!" I begged her. "I can't...I am so sorry Miss. I hope you leave eventually but..." She looked at the slightly open door."Back in a minute Miss."When she left the room I ran! There were some stairs leading down. I figured they were my best bet. I ran on the cold stone steps all the way down but kept hidden. I was so ashamed. I peeked around the corner and saw the Man. He was coming this way! I waited for him to come near and then barged past him and ran! He yelled and ran after me ordering some gaurds to stop me! There were two large wooden doors which i geussed to be my exit! Someone knocked on them!"Help!" I screamed! I can't make it! I saw some brown hair in a window. This person would have to be incredibly tall!"Please help!" I screamed! I'm useless. Two gaurds jumped on top of me caujsing me to fall..."Help..."

The doors burst open and i saw...Meliodas. Ban. Diane. King. Merlin. Gowther and Hawk. My face brightend!"Sir Meliodas!" I wrestled the gaurds but they were way to stronge!"Im sorry Elizabeth!" They all looked so surprised."K-Kill them!" He must be in charge!" No!" Several Arrows flew at them! I flinched!"Bad move dumbasses!" Bans cocky tone was like music to my ears! A stronge looking tall man with long oily black hair struck his sword at Meliodas! Meliodas peirced his sword against it yelling "Full counter!" I was pulled back up the stairs but Gowther followed after. The men holding me let go snd started saying things like"Mom!" and "Babe!" This must be one of Gowthers abbilities! I brushed them of and when i looked at Goether again he had a sword in his chest."N...no." I turned around and saw more guards. I rsn to Gowther and saw that it was the man in charge."I prince Synth Have killed Gowther The goat Sin of Lust! Hahahaha! Now with Elizabeth as my wife i can take Lioness!" I stared at him."I would never marry you!" Gowther blinked."That isn't the first time someone has done that to me." He stood up as I heard Diane yell "No!" Holy Knights. It must be!

"Gowther go and help!" I told him. He ran to the others. The prince parralized in fear."Huh?" The gaurds had woken up and dragged me up the stairs!"Let go!" I yelled! They sat me in a room and made me bow my head. The prince stood infront of me."Now say you'll marry me so i can bs king!" Thats why!"No!" I was kicked in the stomach. How did he get Holy Knights to go against them!?"Say it...or die!" He was crying? Or mabye he was just scared."Fine." He kicked my face. "I...will...never marry you! Kill me if you must!" I held back my tears and bit my lip."You only have to say 'I love You' and ill be in command!" He snarled."I dont! I love Meliodas! Not you! You're sick and twisted!"

"What? Really?"

Meliodas was behind me? Along with the others. I looked at him and felt my eyes water."Stop them!" They took out the guards in a second. Diane was small now. She swollowed more of the shrink pills amd raced over to me."Are you alright?" I nodded. Meliodas looked at me. Ban had the Prince by his hair and dragged him outside. The others followed apart from Meliodas.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"For what?"

"Getting kidnapped again and causing you troub-" Before i could finish I was cut of by Meliodas pressing his lips against mine. When he pulled away i was blushing like mad."Just so you know...ive felt like this for a very long time now. Since i met you. And Its not because you look like the Liz i once loved." He loved me? He still loves me?

When we got home my father was completely hording me! The moment he saw Prince Synth he banished him from ever coming near me and locked him in the dungeon. Father would keep him there for 40 years. It took a while but me and Meliodas finaly broke it to him that we were together now. It was pretty funny! I hope we can always be together!


End file.
